Load cells capable of sensing and measuring forces are known in the art. Force measurement may be accomplished by using a strain gauge which converts mechanical motion to an electrical signal. By forming a pattern of resistor elements on the exterior surface of a load sensing device, deformation of the device as a result of applied load can be measured as a function of the change in resistance of the resistor elements as they are stretched or compressed. The change in resistance is measured by a Wheatstone bridge circuit which may be formed on the surface of the load sensing device.